


R & S

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: It was a way to get their minds off what was going to happen later. They’re meeting the parents already. It doesn’t feel rushed, Robbe is sure of how much he loves Sander, but it’s a big step. He never met anyone’s parents before.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 214





	R & S

* * *

It was a way to get their minds off what was going to happen later. They’re meeting the parents already. It doesn’t feel rushed, Robbe is sure of how much he loves Sander, but it’s a big step. He never met anyone’s parents before. 

And Robbe knows they’ll probably compare him to Britt, it’s only natural. He’s a little bit hungover, but he drank a lot of water when he woke up thinking about this special lunch already and he wasn’t expecting any more gifts, but then Sander asked him to close his eyes. 

Sometimes, Sander wakes up way too early. He had already left and returned to the flat, waking Robbe up with soft, wet kisses all the way from his back to his face. Sander had bought the lock and asked them to go to the bridge before going back to his place. It was a small and cheesy gesture, but it distracted Robbe enough. 

“You write it on one side and I’ll do the other.” Sander takes their lock from his inside pocket, giving it to Robbe as he searches for the pen. Robbe is a little cold, he’s definitely underdressed, but it’s fine, he hugs Sander’s arm and stays as close as he can to him to keep himself warm while he waits. 

There are a bunch of things he can write, but he goes with his first thought. Whatever putting a lock on a bridge might do to them or their relationship, Robbe just wants the bridge - or whoever is reading their message - to be sure that his main goal is to stay with Sander forever. 

It’s hard writing on a lock when you’re cold, the sharpie tip is a little too big and the lock not big enough. _R & S,_ and he draws the heart around it, showing it to Sander. 

“Your turn.” Robbe gives him a quick kiss on his lips as Sander grabs the pen and the lock, smiling. 

_In every universe._

Sander struggles even more than Robbe, there’s a crease in between his eyebrows as he writes, but he also writes a lot more and Robbe can’t help how his heart grows inside his chest. 

It was a random conversation they had a long time ago, Robbe was just sharing a piece of those late-night thoughts he had and never shared with anyone and now it’s part of their story, a way to make life seem a little less scary during the bad nights or days. 

“You want to do it?” He asks and Robbe squeezes Sander’s arm in between his arms. 

“No, we have to do it together. You’ll hold it and I’ll lock it.” Sander kisses his forehead before walking closer to the rail, holding Robbe’s hand instead of letting him hug his arm, taking a few steps sideways to find the perfect spot.

They sit down, take some photos and finally put their lock in the tiny space they found that even has a nice view. 

-

“We’ll be fine, ok? And if you feel uncomfortable or if you just wanna leave, just tell me and we’ll go.” Robbe pulls Sander down by his jacket, nodding his head. 

“Just…” He kisses Sander instead of trying to explain how his brain works, putting both hands very tightly around his neck, giving his boyfriend a long, lingering kiss just to make sure that they still fell like the best kind of fireworks and excitement. There’s just something about the way they kiss and how Robbe feels it in every inch of his body. 

“Come,” Sander purrs, touching Robbe’s lips again when he talks “let’s get this over with.” 

\- 

Maybe Sander’s problem is that he can’t find one thing that he doesn’t like about Robbe. There’s one, but he knows Robbe didn’t mean those words, and besides that one second buried in the past, Sander thinks Robbe is perfect. 

That’s one of the reasons why he agreed with bringing Robbe to meet his overprotective parents so soon, just because he needs them to see just how perfect this boy is. 

Robbe was a nervous wreck just minutes ago, constantly pulling Sander back, keeping them away from the door, trying to postpone their lunch, distracting Sander with hot kisses and little whines. 

And now that they’re inside, he’s acting like the softest, kindest, cutest baby ever. 

He talks so softly, always with a shy smile, and he’s almost whispering, dealing so well when Sander’s mom constantly putting Britt in the middle of any subject by accident. She says sorry a million times and Robbe just shrugs and it’s so cute. He’s very patient and even offers himself to set the table for them, but Sander just needs a moment alone with him. 

So when Robbe gives him the plates to put on the table, he obeys, but holds Robbe’s hand, saying to his mom that they’ll be right back, Sander just wants him to see his bedroom. 

Sander wasn’t home for a few days and he ignores when his mom asks him to wait, getting inside his bedroom and closing the door behind Robbe, pushing him against it. 

“What-are you doing? Your mom is waiting for us…” Robbe doesn’t finish his sentence, putting his head to one side, letting Sander lick his neck slowly on the other side while opening his belt and unzipping Robbe’s pants in one quick movement. 

“Food is not ready yet…” Sander pushes Robbe’s jacket down to the floor, smiling against his cheek. “We have time.” 

His boyfriend has a cute smile on his lips that slowly goes away when he looks over Sander’s shoulder. Sander stops, and he can see Robbe’s eyes going from one place to the next, walking to the side to go explore whatever he’s seeing. 

Sander watches as Robbe walks slowly, looking around carefully, his fingertips touching his open drawers and he stops at his table, grabbing the one thing Sander didn’t want him to see. 

Britt gave him a big frame with a collage of their photos together, including the photos they took the night he cheated on Robbe with her, Robbe makes sure to carefully touch every photo, his thumb taking more time on the picture of Britt using Sander’s jacket. 

“She gave me this and I didn’t have time to throw it away.” Sander takes the frame away from Robbe’s hands, putting it behind himself, away from Robbe’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to throw it away. There are some of her clothes in your drawers too…” Robbe points at the dresser that is behind Sander, where his tv stands, right in front of his bed but Sander doesn’t look back to check the information. Robbe’s eyes get so small and sad when he’s not feeling too good, you can instantly tell when he’s not happy. 

His mom probably made this mess while she was looking for any clues of where he was days ago, opening every drawer, putting all his notebooks on his table. Sander is sure she didn’t mean to let everything that belongs to Britt in plain sight, but he hates that Robbe saw it anyway. 

“I want to. There’s no point in having this here.” The frame makes a loud noise when it hits the floor, but Sander doesn’t care, using his hand for better things, gently pulling Robbe closer by his waist, going back to what they were doing a minute ago. 

Robbe whines and that’s all Sander needs to hear, smiling against Robbe’s lips as he pushes him to sit on the table with his legs wide open so they can press their hips together. 

“It’s just the two of us, remember?” Sander thought about making a joke of it, but he knows how insecure Robbe is about Britt and Sander gave him so many reasons for it and he’ll never forgive himself for it, but at least he’ll always be here to remind Robbe that they’re together, there’s nobody else for him. 

“Nothing feels as good as this…” He slowly slips his hand under Robbe’s shirt and inside his jeans, grabbing him and gently rubbing his palm against the front of Robbe’s underwear, making him open his mouth and slowly let the air out. 

“Your mom…” Robbe manages to whisper, but his short nails dig in the nape of Sander’s neck and he is sure Robbe doesn’t really care about anyone else but Sander. 

“She can wait. You can’t.” 

Robbe gives him a coy smile as a response, with his flushed cheeks, melting it down to put his head on Sander’s shoulder. 

“You’re gonna sleep here with me tonight. I need your smell in my bed.” Sander smiles, nibbling his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> To read more of my work: @ayellowcurtain on tumblr <3


End file.
